Blood magic
Blood magic is a school of magic that uses the power inherent in blood to fuel spellcasting. In the Dragon Age game series, Blood Mage is one of the mage specializations in Dragon Age: Origins, and Dragon Age II. History The first person known to wield blood magic (circa -1595 Ancient) is Archon Thalsian, a Neromenian dreamer. He claimed to learn the art after personally communicating with the Old God Dumat. Mages of the Imperial Chantry today argue that it is more likely that the blood magic was learned from the ancient elves of Elvhenan but there is no direct evidence of either stance being true.Dragon Age: Origins: Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide It may even have been that Thalsian or another mage simply made a deal with a demon.Codex entry: Forbidden Knowledge Whatever its ultimate origin, blood magic was used by the magisters of the Tevinter Imperium to rule over the whole of Thedas. History recounts how the magisters used their power to shatter even the mighty elvish empire of Arlathan, and force its surviving people into slavery. But, according to the Chantry, its reckless use eventually led to the blackening of the Golden City, the creation of the darkspawn, and the First Blight (and thus the other Blights that followed).Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 1 In present-day Thedas using blood magic]] In the contemporary world, blood magic is described as being one of the more sinister types of magic. The efforts of the Chantry and the Templar Order over countless years have all but eradicated its practice outside the Tevinter Imperium. In fact, blood magic is so rare in Thedas now that it can typically only be learned by contacting a demon, with the risk of becoming an abomination.Codex entry: Scrolls of Banastor Even if the application of blood magic may not be inherently evil, the Chantry recognizes the dangers of its use and strictly forbids the usage of blood magic as part of its formal doctrineCodex entry: Maleficarum. Mages using blood magic are labeled maleficarum and hunted by the Templar Order, which was created for the purpose of controlling mages, killing demons, and hunting down apostates. Generally, all known maleficarum are killed instantaneously. Common wisdom holds that there is no way to use blood magic with good intentions. Inevitably, even blood mages who tap their own blood find a need for the power of others, or find a need to control minds or summon demons.Dragon Age: Origins: Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 253 The use of blood magic itself is treacherous; as it allows the Veil to be opened completely so that demons may physically pass through it into the physical world.Codex entry: Blood Magic: The Forbidden School Fear of blood magic has stigmatized even some non-magical fields of research like anatomical studies.Tome of the Mortal Vessel All apostates are hunted, regardless of origin, reasoning that any mage left unsupervised by the Chantry or the Templars will ultimately succumb to the temptation of blood magic.Codex entry: Apostates While all apostates are not necessarily maleficarum, the Chantry appears to go great lengths to make it seem so, and a significant number of rogue mages turn to blood magic if only to survive or escape imprisonment. The Circle of Magi endeavors to supervise all individuals with the gift of magic from a young age to ensure none of them tap into this forbidden school. However, even their constant supervision allows the occasional maleficar to slip through their fingers and out into the world. However, not all groups see blood magic as inherently evil. Ferelden's Blood Band is an Old Gods cult with a blood mage leading them. The head mage uses his magic for the good of the group, protecting them, healing their crops, and their bodies. In exchange the members of the Blood Band known as "bleeders" provide him with their blood. In Tevinter Imperium, blood magic is discouraged but it is widely, if quietly, practiced there. Since Andraste specifically spoke against blood magic, it has been removed from public ceremonies and is not formally taught in Imperial Circles. However, since most heroes of Tevinter folklore used or benefited from blood magic, the practice does not carry as much stigma as it does elsewhere. The traditions of blood magic are quietly passed from the master to the apprentice and even the most devout mage knows at least a little blood magic. According to Fenris magisters claim that blood magic is forbidden, but it's no secret it's common from the lowest acolyte to the highest archont. He also says that even imperial templars have to stop magisters, when they cross the line, but it's never clear. Spells and powers Blood magic, first and foremost, is the practice of using blood—life itself—as a potent fuel for casting spells. This life may be supplied by either the mage or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling. As such, the use of blood magic often allows a mage to cast spells that would otherwise be beyond the abilities of any mage, or require the use of lyrium. The magisters of the ancient Imperium were known to keep numerous slaves on hand as blood sacrifices for particularly arduous castings, a practice that is perpetuated by some blood mages in the present day. Originally, blood magic was not considered a school of its own. Rather, it was seen as a means to augment spells from any school. In time, however, magisters discovered certain spells that could only be performed using the power of blood, such as Blood Wound/Hemorrhage. And while lyrium may be used to send the individual waking minds of mages into the Fade, blood magic can be used to find the sleeping minds of others. Therein lies the heart of one of blood magic's most potent and dangerous abilities: to influence, and even take control of, the actions of other beings. The Litany of Adralla is the only guaranteed counter to this mind control—and it can only be used as a preventive measure, not to sever control after it is established.Codex entry: The Litany of Adralla Blood magic can also be used to summon demons into the corporeal world, manifesting physically (e.g. shades) or by possessing a host body (living or dead). Demonic possession of the living produces abominations, while possession of a corpse results in one of the living dead, a creature whose strength and abilities depends on the power and type of host and demon involved (it is unclear whether or not Dwarves and other magic-resistant beings can become possessed).Codex entry: Corpse Often, however, the demons will possess, kill, or completely ignore the blood mage who summoned them.Codex entry: Abomination It is possible however, to influence creatures of the Fade to do one's bidding by forcing them into servitude via intimidation or pledging one's heart to them. Demons for example, require little in the way of bribery. Their natural state is one of longing for the world of flesh and blood. If a mage is strong, a demon will seek to possess him or her not through force but through deceit. Should a mage offer them a respite from their eternal search for true life through a deal, a mage can negotiate a demon's compliance for a time though one should be aware that demons are well-versed in the art of manipulation and it will seek to possess the mage at any time. Should the demon get the upper hand, it will result in the mage becoming an abomination. The most powerful magisters who reigned at the height of the ancient Imperium were even able to use blood magic to physically cross the Veil into the Fade—a feat which required the ritual sacrifice of countless slaves and over two-thirds of the lyrium in the entire empire (and which has never been accomplished since).Codex entry: The Cardinal Rules of Magic The true cost, however, came when the magisters failed to conquer the Golden City and instead returned to Thedas as the first Darkspawn, unleashing the Blight and the Taint upon all of Thedas. Ancient lore and present-day events hint that blood magic holds the key to incredible powers yet undreamed of, or long thought lost. Such power generally requires a terrible sacrifice, however: a debt paid in blood at the cost of the lives of others and one's own humanity. As such, while blood magic itself is merely a tool, it is by far the most dangerous means to any end in the realm of Thedas. Blood magic and the Grey Wardens Despite blood magic being banned in almost the entirety of Thedas, the Grey Wardens occasionally use it as a means to fight the darkspawn. This is confirmed if the Warden speaks with Duncan on the topic during the Magi Origin. Involvement The main character of each Dragon Age video game to date can become a blood mage, depending on the choices of the player. While blood magic is expressly forbidden throughout most of Thedas and reviled by the populace at large, the protagonist will never be confronted for their decision to harness the Forbidden School of magic. This is understandable, given the limitations of game design, but it can lead to some very odd circumstances. The protagonist can perform blood magic in front of First Enchanters, Templar Knight-Commanders, the Viscount of Kirkwall, and the entire Landsmeet without receiving so much as a reprimand. Dragon Age: Origins Under the vigilant eyes of the Chantry, the Templar Order, and the native Circle of Magi, blood magic has become all but extinct in the land of Ferelden. The Grey Wardens, however, operate outside the jurisdiction of most authorities in Thedas in their fight against the Darkspawn. Blood magic is generally permitted within their ranks as a means to an end, and the leaders of the Chantry and other powerful institutions are generally willing to look the other way as long as its powers are used solely against the Darkspawn. As such, the Warden can become a blood mage during both Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In fact, the Warden can even supplement his or her skills with the Power of Blood abilities found within the ancient Grey Warden Avernus's research. These abilities are blood-based talents that vary depending upon the Warden's class and are very close to blood magic. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Especially in recent years, the city-state of Kirkwall has seen a dramatic increase in its number of blood mages. Ironically, a significant portion of this can be attributed to the templars under Knight-Commander Meredith, who have gradually turned the Circle of Magi located in the Gallows into a veritable prison for mages. Notable blood mages Historical figures * Archon Thalsian Dragon Age: Origins * Avernus * Caladrius * Jowan}} * Mad Hermit * Uldred * Zathrian Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * Baroness Dragon Age II * Alain * Corypheus * Danarius * Decimus * Evelina * Gascard DuPuis * Grace * Hadriana * Huon * Idunna * Lady Harimann * Malcolm Hawke * Orsino}} * Merrill * Quentin * Tarohne Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker * Frenic Dragon Age (IDW comic) * Fallstick Dragon Age Legends * Tianna References Category:Blood magic Category:Specialization lore